rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
RRSBR 2015
RRSBR 2015 is the second annual game to be held on the site. The current list of contestants has been fully verified and the rules are nearly the same as the previous year. It is being held by rrrather user -CriticalDrive- , who hosted the previous tournament while known by his previous username, anameok. Unlike the previous year, most of the contenders seem to consist of newer users, with a few veteran users from the previous year. Contestants Newcomers * SEXYDUDE - Eliminated week 5 * CRAYON-BOX - Eliminated week 1 * sp00ky_skeleton - Eliminated week 6 * meatballhere - Eliminated week 2 * danielle083 - Eliminated week 3 * aaronp3 - Eliminated week 1 * darklightz - Eliminated week 4 * roryg - Eliminated week 1 * Gareth_Bale11 - Eliminated week 4 * Thelord444 - Eliminated week 3 * PurpleRose - Eliminated week 2 * NapoleanDynamite - Eliminated week 1 * Blackbird97 - Eliminated week 8 * jackw - Eliminated week 9 * Matthias97 - Eliminated week 7 * Travis261 - Eliminated week 6 * claudium - Eliminated week 3 * DaSavior - Eliminated week 3 * RareWolf27 - Eliminated week 1 * Cheshire - Third place, Rrsbr Knight Award * MrCentaur - Eliminated week 5 * anon67 - Eliminated week 7 * ChocoSkywalker - Eliminated week 9, Jester Award * Bad_Wolf - Eliminated week 5 * KineticFirefliez - Eliminated week 2 Returning * Aussie_Josh - First place, Rrsbr Ace Award, Rrsbr King Award * cantthinkofawittyone - Second place, MVP award, Rrsbr Prince Award * -CriticalDrive- - Eliminated week 8 * tristeng - Eliminated week 2 * Jbradley - Eliminated week 6 * cooperb - Eliminated week 4 * dreamie - Eliminated week 1 Immunity challenges '''Return of the first: '''first comment wins. Challenge won by Danielle083 '''Talk about it: '''Whoever can make a question with the most comments wins. Comments or reply chains made by alternate accounts, guest or the question maker were not counted. Challenge won by ChocoSkywalker '''DIY edition: '''Each contestant was given their own theme based upon a random word generator. Whoever did the best job at staying within theme wins. Challenge won by Blackbird97 '''Best of the worse: '''The contestant who makes a question with the least amount of votes on it wins. Spam questions would not be counted. Challenge won by Jbradley '''Tasteless trivia time that's textually tiresome: '''Each contestant is given a series of questions and whoever gets the most correct wins. Challenge won by Blackbird97 '''Tournamentception: '''Contestants are challenged to make the best tournament. Votes on tournaments were added up for a score. Only the first tournament made in a week would be counted and it could not exceed twenty questions. Challenge won by ChocoSkywalker '''The final countdown: '''The user who makes the question with the most votes wins immunity, unoriginal questions not counted. Final immunity challenge. Challenge won by ChocoSkywalker Eliminations The game takes place over the course of ten weeks. Large amounts of users were eliminated at the beginning of the game, with less contestants eliminated per week as the game continued. The elimination schedule is as followed: Week 1: 6 users eliminated Week 2-3: 4 users eliminated per week week 4-6: 3 users eliminated per week week 7-10: 2 users eliminated per week